love will end the evil
by gizem
Summary: after 20 years a woman with a surname Potter will change our evil Potions master
1. Harry learns the truth

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and his world are belong to the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling. I am just having fun  J

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Privet Drive number 4 is boring as usual to a certain green eyed boy. And it will be more boring this night. Uncle Vernon is bringing a new guest and Harry is going to be in his room as usual. Uncle Vernon is speaking about it for weeks and the day finally came. 

"This night is really important we are going to make a new contract and it will bring our company a huge profit." said Uncle Vernon with a huge proud in his fat chest.

"And you child " he said with a growing anger. 

"If you repeat your little play as last time this this cake fiasco I will definitely kill you this time "

After Lupin, Moody and Mr. Weasley spoke with them Uncle Vernon is behaving quite good. But this will not save him if something odd happened in front of these important guests and Harry hoped that Dobby won't visit him this night.

                                                            ***

In his little room Harry heard the ring of bell and his uncle's voice greeting the guests and a man voice coming from the important guest. Then he heard a woman voice which reaches his hearth before his ear. It is like hearing his mother and he become very curious about the guests. He knew they mustn't see him but he wants to see not to be seen. He opened the door and climbed down the stairs. The voice becomes clearer he can hear the woman thanking Aunt Petunia for a piece of cake and now he can see her.

She is very beautiful. The first thing he thinks is that and she comes too familiar to him. He wanted to see her closer and move into the room quietly than he hit a table and every body looked towards the cause of noise Him. Uncle Vernon looks very angry and the others are quite shocked but the feeling written on the woman's face is more than a shock, her face become white and she cried:

"JAMES…" 


	2. Vivien's house

"JAMES…"

"You little boy...I I will definitely kill you this time no matter what you are..." said a very angry and pale Uncle Vernon.

"Oh Harry this time you are really death I hope father will let me to help him with your punishment"

 "Harry Potter?" asked the woman and turned to Uncle Vernon and asked:

"What is he doing with you?"

"Oh I am sorry Mrs. Skew he is my sisters son and after their death we looked after her" and after returning to Harry he said in a deadly whisper:

"You will be death like your idiotic pare…" but he couldn't manage to continue and flied to the opposite wall of the room. Harry turned to the woman and saw a wand in her hands.

"Never " she said  "never talk about my brother with that language you stupid muggle…"

Harry is shocked like the others in the room woman's husband is only looking the wand in his wife's hand and asked probably not knowing the real identity of his wife.

"Muggle? What is a muggle honey and what did you do to this man"

"She is a witch" Harry answered for her and asked a question of himself instead.

"What do you mean by brother, who are you?"

"My name is Vivien Potter Harry I am your Aunt sister of James" her voice is full of tears at the end of the sentence.

"A witch…" a very shocked Mr. Skew is repeating to himself. "What do you mean she is a witch"

"Honey I will explain everything at home but before that I must explain a long story to my nephew first. Can we go for a walk Harry?"

***       

They walked some time without speaking and Vivien broke the silence:

"I know it is a shock to you but it is same for me. I can't explain all the details to you this night but I can tell enough for you to understand. When I was in Hogwarts I fell in love with a boy. However your father and this boy didn't have a good relation and I had a big quarrel with James because of this guy after some time we even didn't speak with each other. But one day a very bad thing happened and I broke up with this child totally when I returned to James he called me bitch and give a long 'I told you so' speech and I left his home in the morning after seeing that I am not welcomed I knew I deserved it but he is my brother and… Oh forget about it "

"Well I come to the muggle world and met Steve and become Mrs. Skew I was taking news from wizarding world but after James' death I quit everything related to this world except my wand of course after living too many years as a witch it is really difficult to be Muggle"

"Why don't you come to see me?"

"I asked to Albus when I left we had quarrel with him too in fact I shouted at him and he only agreed that he failed. Oh I am still angry to him. Well I wanted you and he didn't give you to me this was the last drop and I saw the red I told some really bad things to him and left the world totally." 

"Since now you know the truth do you want to come to my house for the rest of the holiday maybe." 

"Oh I promised to go Burrow to visit my friend Ron. Ron Weasley."

"A relative of Arthur Weasley?"

"His son actually."

"Really does Arthur have another son Oh he always wanted lots of lots of children. Well we can visit together and I will see my old friends one more time in my life too. Is it ok for you?"

"That will be good I am going tomorrow we can meet in the morni…"

"No definitely not. I am not leaving you with these idiots after he talked about punishment. You are coming with me and we will leave in the morning."

"Ok " said Harry with a relief. He really doesn't want to be left with Uncle Vernon after what really happened.

They walked to the house with smiles on their faces before knocking the door Vivien turned to Harry:

"I really loved James Harry no matter what I really loved him. And after these years I am really feeling guilty about the events in the past. But you must understand that I loved the guy in the school too. I could give all the things I had to make him happy and to avoid him being a death eater I gave but I failed him I wish I had one more chance to tell James I am sorry and he was right. I still love both of them after all of these" and turns to the door and leaves a very confused Harry behind her.


	3. Wealeys

Vivien's house is a beautiful Victorian style house. She gave Harry a large and beautiful room full of books. Harry immediately remembers his best friend Hermione who will be crazy for the huge library.

After they returned to Uncle Vernon's house she apologized for being rude and wanted Harry to stay with her for the rest of the holiday. Uncle Vernon immediately accepted this offer and even helps Harry to carry his cage for the sake of the contract. And Harry's relief they signed the contract because he knows that otherwise he will have big problems in the next summer.

When they came to the house Harry can't hide his surprise. His Aunt will be very rich he supposed. She first showed the house to him and Harry realized that she and her husband are sharing different rooms. Her room is decorated in blue and yellow, and she nearly has more books than in a local library. She showed him to his room and went near her husband to explain everything.

After an hour she came again with a smile on her face. 

"He is a great person, he accepted my condition calmly and let us visit Molly and Arthur together."       

"When we will leave? Look we don't have to live tomorrow. I can owl Ron and we can arrange another day." Said Harry but he definitely want to meet with his best friend and tell him about the new events.

Vivien also realized the hopeful meaning in his face.

"No need for this I really can't wait for the morning. It was a very long time ago since I saw them." She said while looking out the window with a sad face.

"Tell me about the wizarding world, from Hogwarts. I really missed them."

And they spoke till morning and Harry realized that having a loving aunt is a very good thing compared to Aunt Petunia.

***       

In the morning they can't wake up early since they want bed very late. Vivien –she wanted him to call him in that way- prepared a huge breakfast for only three of them, which can be compared to the breakfast in Hogwarts. There are nearly everything on the table.

Her husband Steve is really a nice man. He smiled Harry and told 'Good Morning' to him when he entered kitchen. Being with them is very enjoyable and he wishes he had a home like this one to spend every summer after school.

After breakfast Harry asked how they are going to go to Burrow. Vivien told him apperating wouldn't be a good idea since she gave a long break. Thus she suggested going Diagon Alley and finding a floo connection. So they went from muggle London to Diagon Alley. When they first enter the wizarding world Vivien can't hold her tears any more. They sat somewhere and wait for her to gain some power to continue.

Before finding a floo connection they make some shopping and buy new robes for Vivien –they transfigure her muggle clothes to something suitable before entering Diagon Alley- and the buy presents for the people in the Burrow. When the find a floo connection it is nearly evening. First Harry use the connection to tell Molly that he is coming and bringing a friend of him and he came in the kitchen of Weasley's.

"Who do you bring Harry?" asked a very confused Molly Weasley. "A friend from school? Someone I know?"

"No she is… Oh well you will see!"

Then the fire rise again and Vivien entered the kitchen.

"Welcome Miss…. VIVIEN" 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Oh Vivien we thought that you are death. Where are you all of these years?" asked a very stunned Mrs. Weasley. 

"I left the wizarding word Molly. I left nothing to do here after all of these things. But now I found Harry and I decided that it is time to turn"

"How did you find each other?"

"Well my husband…"

"Are you married?"

"Oh yes I am now Mrs. Skew."

"I am very happy for you my dear. You really deserve happiness."

"Yes where am I? Hmm oh I was telling how I met Harry?" 

And she told about how they met at Privet Drive and decided to come together.

After she finished. They heard Ron's voice from upstairs asking where is his socks. And after a while they saw his red face in the entrance of the kitchen. 

"Harry! Oh when did you come and why don't you tell me that you are going to come by yourself. I thought that we are going to take you from your house and…" He looked wide-eyed to Vivien and Harry introduced his Aunt to his best friend.

"Ron this is my Aunt Vivien and Vivien this is one of my best friends Ron Weasley."

"Your Aunt. You told that she is ugly. Harry this woman is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I thought that your Aunt name is Petuny or something like that."

"Petunia." Harry corrected. "Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister. Vivien is my fathers. She is a Potter or should I say was a Potter."

"Nice to meet you Ron and thank you for your previous compliment for my beauty."

"This is the reality." Said a very red faced Ron.

Then Ginny appeared at the door. "Oh Harry I don't hear your come how is going on?" she asked with the new courage she got from previous year.

"Hi Ginny. We came an hour ago. Let me introduce my Aunt to you. She is my father's sister and her name is Vivien."

"Hi Miss. Potter." Said Ginny.

"Mrs. Skew but please call me Vivien. I feel old when somebody calls me Mrs. Skew. Do you know Ginny you remind me a red head girl I know from school. You remind me Lily."

Harry felt a different feeling in his hearth, when he heard about his mother and looked at Ginny's face with a new interest.

"We must prepare the dinner. Arthur will come in a minute and your brothers are going to come for the evening. Come Ginny help me with these potatoes."

"Molly let the children spend some time together. I will help you."

"Definitely not young lady you are a guest."

"Molly please I really want to help you but forgive me if I can't remember some spells it is a very long time ago since I did house work by magic."

"Ok. Then Ron, Ginny! Take Harry to the garden and do what you want."

                                                ***      

When they finished to prepare the dinner they ordered children to prepare the tables in the garden. It is summer and there is no point eating meals inside the house.

When Arthur came he was really surprised to see Vivien and they hug each other like a brother and sister. Charlie is really happy to see Vivien. They are school friends and Charlie was the only Gryffindor who keeps talking at school. And sometimes when Sirius came to their house for the holidays she came to Weasleys. Fred and George can't take their eyes from Vivien until their mother warns them. 

In the meal Harry asked Ron if he took some news from Hermione. Ron mumbled something like "Romania… Krum…" with a very red face. 

"I really can't understand Harry. What does she find attractive about him? Well it is not my business anyway." he said and change the subject. But Harry saw the jealousy on his best friend's face and grinned.    

After the meal all the children went their rooms. In fact after ten or some minutes all of them were inside Ron's small room with different and silly excuses. At the end one of the twins asked directly what they wanted to know.

"Harry who is this beautiful women in our kitchen and what is she doing here? Oh hell who is she, is she marred."

 And Harry started to tell them the story of his Aunt. Ginny really interested in the part that his Aunt falls in love with a guy and for her love broke every part of her life.

"How romantic. Oh I hope I will live such a love one day." She said. "Who is this guy. If he was in Hogwarts too he must be someone familiar."

At this point nobody realize how silent Charlie became. Of course he knew who is the guy and how is their relation. He knew how they split up. Not the details of course but enough to hate this man by his hearth. And he was really curious what will she do when they saw each other again. And it will be soon very soon since he is in the order too. And if he knew Vivien she will join to the order and come Grimmauld Street Number 4. 

                                    ***     

While the children are discussing her personal life, Vivien is listening the events she lost about Voldemort and the order. 

"I want to join to the order too. I have a task to finish with some certain death eaters."

Molly and Arthur looked each other and decided immediately it is not their place to tell the news about one of these certain death eaters.

"I am still angry with Dumbledore but I will keep this anger to myself for the sake of the war and order. Do you have somewhere to meet?"

"Yes we are meeting at the old house of Blacks."

"Blacks but how they let you."

"Sirius Black gave the place to us."

"Sirius this traitor. He has nothing to do with order." Said and stand up angrily.

"No no Vivien you are really back of the events." They said union and Molly told about the story of Sirius and Peter.

"Peter oh I can't believe. Where is Sirius now?"

"He is death Beatrix Lestrange killed him."

"All of then death all the marauders. "

"Lupin is still alive. He is in order too."

"Remus How can I forget him. I really want to see him. When can we go there?"

"I will owl Albus and tell him about you" said Arthur and go to take Enroll to send a message to Dumbledore.

"Oh I nearly forget. I bought some presents for you" she said and took some little packages from the packet of her robe. She enlarged them and gave two of them to Molly.

"This is for you and Arthur" she bought some new robes for both of them and two tickets to a concert coming to town. When Molly saw the tickets she can't hold her tears.

"Vivien these are for 'Singing Wands' Arthur proposed me in their first concert."

"I know Molly and when I saw the poster for the concert I immediately remember this and decided to buy the for you."

"This must cost a fortune I can't…"

"Molly after all of these summers you take me to your house let me pay my depts. Now it is time for the presents of children." And she started to climb the stairs and directed to Ron's room. 

When she reached children's room they finished questioning Harry about her life. 

"Harry we nearly forget about presents. These are for you guys" she said and gave Charlie and Bill their presents which are a scholarship for Bill's education at university and a golden ring and a reservation at the most expensive restaurant of wizarding world for Charlie and Fleur. "You can now propose. Oh and the bill is taken care."

Vivien said. Bill and Charlie left the room with thanks.

"Now I heard that you are in the Gryffindor quidditch team. These are for you." she said and gave 4 suspiciously broom-shaped presents. When Fred, George, Ron and Ginny opened their presents they can't speak for minutes. 4 Firebolt are flying over their bed.

"This is a dream" said Fred and George in union. "How can we thank you?"

"Not waiting some presents for the following 5 years" she said every of them laughed. 

After they spoke about nothing for nearly two hours. They decided to go to bed. (With the help of Mrs. Weasley of course.) 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MEETING WITH SEVERUS SNAPE 

In the morning Vivien woke up by some voices coming from the kitchen. She went there and saw Albus' head at the floo connection. 

"Good morning professor" she said with coldness in her voice.

"Vivien? It can't be true? But how?"

"That is the last spell I cast to be known death in the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"Why not? Albus Why not? I have nothing left in this world and I don't want to be visited by any of you. You failed me. You didn't give Harry to me and now you came here and ask me why. You bloody well know why!…"

"Language young lady. Do not forget that I am like your second mother and you can't speak like this in my kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Excuse me Molly" Vivien said and closed her eyes to calm a little bit and continue talking without arguing with Dumbledore.

"Professor I am still angry to you but now I am here and I am going to fight for the sake of Harry and of course I have some revenge to take."

            At that moment Dumbledore looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with a question in his blue eyes. They both shake their head to tell no and he understand that Vivien doesn't know. He too thought that he is not his place to tell her either. In fact he doesn't know how to tell her all of these and nobody is sure about her reaction.

"Ok. Vivien" he said and turned to Mr. Weasley "We don't have a meeting till next week. We can meet at Grimmould Street next Thursday"

"Ok. Albus we will be there. Good day."

"Good day and Vivien welcome back"

By these last words his head disappeared. And they don't meet until next week. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both silent for the same reason. Next Thursday will be the big day. Vivien will meet with him after 20 years and when she last saw him it wasn't a good one. She was raped by her best friend, tortured and nearly killed. He knew her as death and that will be a shock for him too.

***            

Vivien spent the most beautiful week of her life near Weasley family. She told stories about her school days and children told their own stories at Hogwarts. By chance or the game or fate they talked about their Potions Master as professor, they don't tell his name and Vivien can't learn that the man she loved by hearth is a professor at Hogwarts and his loyalties now near Albus Dumbledore. 

After spending their week at Burrow, Thursday came and they prepared to leave for going to Order's meeting. They wake up before the rise of the sun and they flied to this secret place. Children are really happy to find a chance to use their Firebolts, so they don't even argue about walking up early. When they reached there the sun is rising. They told the spell, which makes the Number 12 visible and knock at the door. Lupin opened the door.

"Welcome back Molly, Arthur, children and… Oh my… Vivien"

"Remus nice to see you again."

And they hugged each other like a brother and a sister.

"You are alive. I can't believe it but how? Why the Ministry told us that you are death?"

"I arrange this Remus. I cast the 'Lost Spell' and made them think that I am death."

At this moment one of the twins coughed and they realized that they are still standing at the door. Lupin invited them to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley started to prepare a breakfast for all of them.

"Meeting will be hold afternoon so why don't you go and open your packages." Lupin said to the children. 

"We will call you when the breakfast will be ready."

"Where is the bathroom Remus I want to wash my hand and face." Vivien asked by a disgusted look to her hands.

"The polish of my broom spread to my hands"

"It is at the end of the second floor Vivien." He said. 

After Vivien left the kitchen. Lupin's face whitened.

"Oh my God. Did you… Did you tell her about S-Snape"

"No!" they said in union. "No and we think we can't manage to tell her until they meet."

"Is this a good idea? She can kill him"

"No she won't she loved him by his hearth and if you ask me she still loves him. You know she wasted all of her life for only him and to make him happy. She can't kill him."

"You are right his reaction to see her alive. You know the last time they saw each other…Oh I don't want to remember. Albus showed what happened to me via a pensieve. I saw nightmares for months. She…"

"Shhh! Somebody is coming." 

And indeed they heard footsteps and after a second the kitchen door opened and Vivien entered.

"Children finished their settlement. What about breakfast Molly? I am as hungry as a Hippogriff. Let me help you for preparing it. Ok?"

"Hý-hý Vivien it will be great."

"Are you ok guys? You look like you saw a ghost. I know these robes doesn't suit me but hey it is not that bad."

"No no Vivien it isn't about you! Come on help me with breakfast."

***          

When breakfast is ready they call children and they eat their breakfast at a total peace and joy. After an hour they heard a girl's voice at the hall and Ron, Ginny and Harry cried "Hermione!" altogether. When she came to the kitchen Vivien saw a bushy-haired pretty girl and don't miss the brightness at Ron's face. Hermione smiled to him and they all welcomed her.

'These two are in love but even they don't know it, with a little push everything will be great' Vivien thought and smiled to herself.

"Hermione come and meet my aunt. Vivien Potter."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Potter. But I don't recall another Potter in Gryffindor. I read Hogwarts: A History twice and your name is not in the list. Are you a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff?"

"I was a Sylitherin in fact" Vivien said and all of the children quieted like a silencing charm is casted in the room. 

"But why?" asked Harry.

"My choice Harry maybe I will tell the whole story one day to you!"

Children went to Hermione's room to help her and to speak about their summer.

The members of the order started to come one by one. When they saw Vivien the same scene is happened. First shock and then joy to see an old friend.

"Is everybody here?" asked Mad-Eye Moody.

"No Severus is not here." Answered Tonks.

Vivien didn't hear the answer because she went to cellar to bring butterbeer to members. When she returned to kitchen, at the same time the kitchen door is opened and Severus Snape entered.

Their eyes met and all the butterbeer bottles fell and broken. The usual pale face of the Potion Master became a deathly white. Albus Dumbledore decided to break the silence:

"Severus Snape is our Potion Master at Hogwarts and a spy for the order."

"Since when?" asked Vivien with a deadly cold voice.

"That is not the point…"

"Since when Albus?" she asked with such a power, everybody in the room was shaken.

"Since 6th June." Answered Snape instead of Dumbledore.

Vivien's eyes filled with tears with a realization and the memories of 6th June.

"Ok. Then Mr. Snape or should I tell Professor Snape? Oh maybe you will ask the same question: How am I alive? Don't waste your time let me answer it before you ask. I cast a Lost Spell and make all of you believe that I am death. But now I am here for the sake of the last member of my family, which I forgot for a long time for nothing. It is time for me to pay my debts."

"I see…" is the only answer she can get from the dark haired man.

The meeting went as good as it can be under these circumstances. Snape told some of the future plans of Voldemort. Voldemort's attacks increased since the prophecy has broken  and Ministry now accepted his return.

"He plans an attack to Hogsmeade after school starts in one of the Hogsmeade visits of children. He wants to learn how is our defense and by killing muggle-born children he wants to give an example of what he is going to do. He wants to avoid them to come to the school. Albus I don't know what to do. If we cancel all Hogsmeade visits, he will be suspicious about me and may be he will understand that I am a spy. If we won't cancel it lots of children will die. He even didn't tell me the exact time, that means he still has some doubt about my loyalties. We can increase the security, but that will hold suspicion too. It is too complicated." 

"Don't worry Severus we will find something." Said Dumbledore.

"We must indeed but we don't have enough time Albus."

Vivien really shocked to see Severus too worried about the sake of the children. And she found a solution.

"Why don't we arrange a Hogsmeade visit and cancel it at the last minute. May be when all the students come to the door. Because of a crucial event a fire may be or something more serious and Death Eater's children won't have time to owl their parents and there will be an attack indeed but the children won't be there. After the attack we will have a very good reason to cancel all the other Hogsmeade visits."

Nobody spoke for minutes.

"Ok. It is only an idea." said a very disappointed Vivien.

"No Miss. Potter…" said Mad-eye Moody but Vivien cut.

"Mrs. Skew now." 

With that sentence Severus raise his head. His face has whitened more than usual and turned his head to someone else not to show his emotions. 

"Ok. Mrs. Skew I think it is a good idea, but we must find 'an important reason' to be satisfactory."

The following part of the meeting went well. Vivien wanted to go to her room and cry all the night. She can't stand his sight. She loved him and she admitted to herself that she still love him. But he changed a lot. These emotionfull dark eyes are now empty black eyes. His face is paler and his nose looks like broken a few more times since she saw him last time. There is a mask on his face. In the past she could manage to read all of his emotions from his face but now mask hides all the emotions.

She didn't realize that she was staring at his face until their eyes met for the second time in the night. And for a moment she saw all of his emotions. She saw the broken man behind the mask. But after a second the masked face was back and she can't realize whether these are real or her imagination.

At the end of the meeting they arrange another one for the next Monday. And members of Order started to leave. She can't stand up. So she continue sitting and took her head between her hands. When she raise hear head she saw him. He is leaving and when he came to the door, he returned back. Their eyes met for the last time in the night. He looked at her as if he wanted to memorize her face. He opened his mouth to tell something but closed it and leave without telling any words.

And she wept. All the stress of the night fell from her eyes. She is at the end of her resistance point and cried by all her hearth. When Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and twins found her, her eyes were red and she was a mess.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Severus is your Potion Master at school?"

"Why? Did you know him?"

"He is the guy Harry. He is the guy I loved and chose to be a Slytherin."

"But… No it is impossible."

"It is possible indeed. It is 20 years ago…" and Vivien started to tell the children her story with their Potion Master. This a story of 6 years love and 20 years pain. A story of Severus Snape, Vivien Potter and Lucius Malfoy. 

(The following chapters will be about this story starting with first year of Vivien and second year of Severus)


	6. In the Past: First meetings and Sorting

"James, James Oh it is the big day. I am going to start the school. I am going to be a real witch. I will use my wand at last... Oh I am so excited!"

"There is no point to be so exited Vivien. School is school" said James. He is in his second year at Hogwartz and he forgat the first year excitement but still he has a nice feeling in his hearth.

"Come on James. I know you are excited too to see this girl... What is her name? Hmmm.. Oh Lily Evans.."said 11 years old Vivien Potter. She is a child but she has the promises of a very beatiful young witch.

"Oh shut up Vivien. I still cannot believe that you read my diary. One day when I got the same chance you will see."

"James Vivien... Are you ready?" said their mother.

"Yes mum" they said in union.

"Ok. Lets go then."

When they entered peron 9 and 10, Vivien si very excited and when she is excited she can't stop speking and give command about all the things she see aroun her.

"James look at this train it is huge. Look how crowded iti is here we can't manage to find a compartment. Come on lets find a olace before it becomes full."

"Stop Vivien there is always a place for all the children in the Hogwarts Express. Don't worry you won't be left behind" their mothe said with an amusement in her voice. "And James your father and I can't stay too long. We should go to a meeting at the ministry. Look at Vivien good ok? She can be a trouble maker you know."

"Mum I-am-not-a-trouble-maker. And you know it"

"Ok mum. I will look after her. Come on Vivien lets go."

"Vivien..."caleed her mother and looked her face with a beatiful smile on he face:

"Have a nice year honet. I hope you will be a good student. You cna be trouble maker sometimes but still you are brilliant. You are going to be a credit to your house."

"Mum she is going to be a Gryfindor like all of us." said a very prouded James.

"Come on James, don't put a pressure on her sorting hat is going to decide about that and there are othe r good houses in the school too."

"Ok mum good bye." said James very fast because he realised that his mother is going y,to give one of her long speech to them and sometimes that will be very boring.

"Good bye honeys.." said their mother and hug them one more time. And she disapperared in the steam of the Hogwarts Express.

And the children started walk to the train to find James' friends.

"James look at this child he is black I have never saw a person black. James look at this girl. Her hair is crazy. Oh James this man is a giant. James James?" Vivien realised the lack of his brother's answers and turned to see him. But she couldn't find him near her, where he was supposed to be. She started to get afraid and cried his names several times. Finally she saw him near a group og boys which seem his friends. she recognised one of them immeidately. That Black guy. He visits them every summer and she wasn't really fond of him. He is qite a bit cruel. He and her brother went outside and fight with the other children for nothing. She hates these moments. She started to go near them. She was too angry with James because he left her not after his looking after good promise to their mum.

Suddenly a boy hit her and they both loose their balance. She fall down on a soft thing. When she opened her eyes she looked at two dark and betiful eyes.

Severus Snape was in a vert bad mood he spent a bad holiday as usual. His father was cruel and gave him punishmentd,s for nothing. He stayed in his dark room and played with flies mos of the days. They always asked why he is so pale. he can't see sunlight very often in the summer and staying in a dark room didn't give him a tanned skin. At least there is Hogwarts. After school he will be of age and he can do whatever he wanted to do in these years. His dream is being a Potions Master. He is relly good at it. nad when he managed to earn enough money he will rescue his mothe rfrom that house. His father always got drunk and beat his wife. He can't believe how she agrred to marry him in the first place. But mother keeps telling that father was not not as bad as he is now. But he cant imagine such a thing.

While he was walking with that thoughts witha girl and the chit fell down on him. When she opened her eyes Severus realized that she is beatiful. At a moment the time stopped. The world stopped. All the voices around them stopped. For a moment there is noone other than themselves in the world. Yes they are too young to realise the feelings in their soul hearth and body but they at least realised that these feelings are the most dense feelings they ever had for other people. Viven immediately remembered her talk with her mother she knew something like is going to happen. Finding her soulmate... This is about a very old curse cast to her mother's blood line and occurs for only the females in the family. For Severus this is like a sunshine to his dark world. A snowdrop in his cold world. A thought occured to him that his day wouldn't be total waste after that moment.

"I am Severus Snape" he told to her without leaving his eyes from hers.

"My name is Vivien. Vivien Potter" she said.

By hearing her name his eyes become larger than usual and he heard a hiss.

"Stay away from my sister Snape..."

'Oh my lucky day and lucky star.' he thought with a pain in his hearth. 'Of course she had to be a Potter a bloody Potter. Not a too far relative but she had to be the sister of his worst enemy. I am totally wrong by thinking that this is going to be my best day'

"May be you didn't realize Potter" witha disgusted voice. "but she is on me. I am not doing anything to her."

"Shut up Snape you know even your existence is something to be angry about. If I were your father I will immediately kill you when you first born. I look at you and I can imagine you as a baby. Yoa were possibly the most ugliest and greasy baby in the world" Black said witha cruel grin on his face.

This was very close to home. Vivien can see the pain in Sverus' eyes and decided that Black deserves a lesson for this time:

"Why Black? Are you talking from your experience with your family? Does your family can't stand you and we have to spend all the summers with you?" She said and saitsfied when she saw the hurt in his face. She stand up from Severus body.

"Nice to meet you Severus. I hope we will see each other very often at school." said Vivien while holding her hand in the air to him to shake.

"A Potter is always a Potter young lady. I learned not to trust them in the past and I hope we won't see each othertoo much." and he left without shaking her hand. But she saw the longing in his eyes.

"See Vivien not everyone deserves your kindness" said Black and continued: "Don't think that you can change someone like him. Darkness took all of his brain and body"

"But not his hearth Black and it is not your bloody business" with that she started to walk towards the train and left very cofused James and Sirius.

On the other hand a very angry Vivien was trying to put her cage to the train. But the cage is too heavy and she failed in all her tries. In the fifth time a blond boy with blue eyes came and suggested to help her. They put her belongings to train and she turned to thank him.

"Thank you. Without your help I think I willl try till night."

"Not at all. Helping a beatiful young lady is the first rule of being a gentleman." said the boy with the air of an aristocrat. "Well my name is Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, and you?"

"Oh Vivien Potter." with these words all the kindness leave his eyes and Vivien shook with the coldness inside them.

"Ah, Lucius you met the sister of this idiot Potter ha..."

"Look Snape. Listen to me and listen carefully because I don't repeat it." Vivien said with a coldness in her voice. "I don't know what my brother did to you to deserve this hatred. I don't approve all the things he and the people he is calling friends, but nobody nobody in this world can call my family members idiot in front of me and they won't live long enough to tell it for the second time" the air between them froze with the power in the voice of this tiny girl.

"And if you are going to behave in that way because of n,my surname or my brother, ok. do what you wish to do. But I am not going to do the same thing. I heard lots of thing about you and your family but I don't behave bad to the people with the things I heard from others. On the other hand I hope we can be friends. I am not interested in my brother's thoughts, do you have any problem with my surname?" with these words Snape sw a very powerful character inside this girl with the angel-like beauty.

"Ok. Vivienwe will see. But let me tell you something. I won't interested with your surname. However there ar enon-written rules at Hogwarts. A Slytherin won't befriend a Gryffindor. And since you are going to be a Gryffindor with the history of your family, don't wait us to open our arms with love." said Severus.

"We will see Severus. We will see." she said with a mischief in her eyes. And she turned to Lucius:

"Well nice to meet you Lucius. I am not holdinh my hand to you because I lived the shame of holding it on the air 10 minutes ago. Thank you a gain with your kind behavior." and she smiled witha heat in her eyes, which melt all the eyes between them.

"Nice to meet you Vivien." he said while holding his hand to her. They shook hands and get on to the train.

Hogwarts Express started to its wat towards Hogwarts the school of withces and wizards. On the way Vivien made lots of friends and have a very enjoyable time. When she was walking in the train she saw a boy crying.

"What happened? What is the matter with you?" she asked.

"I.. I lost my cat" she said between the sobs of his crying.

"Oh come on lets go and search it for you." said Vivien and they started to search the cat named Stone. On their way the saw Snape.

"Oh. Severus, did you see a cat, which has yellow and black colors?"

"Your cat?"

"No A friend of mine. He is over there look."

"How very Gryffindor of you." he said witha jealousy in his eyes whiel looking to the boy. Then he turned and their eyes met. She saw something she can't place. Something, which makes her hearth skip a beat, something makes her want to cry. And at that moment she made her decision.

"Well, did you see?"

"No" he said simply.

'Why these beatiful blue eyes make me confused? Why I am so weak in front of her? Oh my bloody luck why all the things must be so far away frim simple in my life?' thinking Snape with all the emotions in his hearth in his dark black eyes without knowing which emotions this wakes inside the girl and what decision causes her to make.A decision, which will change lots of lives.

With his answer, he broke the eye contact and started to walk in the different direction. She sighed and continued to search for the cat.

Hogwarts express stoppend and all the children leave the train. They all heard a very high voice:

"First years... First years. Follow me first years." and then they saw him. he is third in height and twice in the weight compared to a normak person. Vivien managed to come mear him in the crowded and cried with all of her voice make him to hear her:

"Helloooo.HELLOOOOO... You must be Hagrid. My brother told lots of things about you. My name is Vivien Potter and my brother's name is James. Do you know him?"

"Oh Oh another Potter ha yeah I know your brother of course this trouble maker. I hope you will be a nice girl and and don'tfollow his steps." then he turned to all the other first years and said:

"Follow me. We are going to go with the boats to the Hogwarts. This ai tradition all the first years go there with the boats and the others go there with these " and he showed them the horseless carriages.

"But where ar ethe horses? How are they going to move without the horses?" asked a probably a muggle-born student.

"Magic is for this." answered Vivien. "You are in a magical world, there will be lots of things you are going to find weird."

With that they got on the boats and started to take their way towards the school. The lake seems an ink lake under the moon. They saw the giant squib and they enjoy all of the bits of thier journey. When they saw the school they cannot hold a shocked cry. The castle is beautiful.

They met with the Proffessor McGonagall inside the castle and she took them inside a room and tell them to wait for the sorting ceremony untill she called them. When the moment come they form a queue and waited for the sorting:

"I am going to put the sorting hat on your head and it willl decide your house. I will call one by one with your surname order. Avery Sinistra" and sorting ceremony started.

"Potter, Vivien" called Professor McGonagall.

She walked with the decision she made in the train.

"Ah, another Potter. Power, intelligence, a very very brilliant mind. Difficult to decide but I think I am going to follow the tradition and put you in the Gryffindor." the hat said inside her head.

"No,no not Gryffindor please. I want to be in Slytherin"

"Are you sure? You have the properties of a Slytheirn but it will be difficult for a Potter to be in Slytherin House."

"I am hundred percent sure. I won't escape difficulties and it is in my destiny."

"Ok then SLYTHERIN" said the sorting hat the last part laudly to the hall.


End file.
